Sleeper Cell
by nukeme
Summary: If you're reading this, then either the combine have been beaten, or im dead. I am the last remaining member of a secret military unit, designed specifically to counter this sort of threat, a threat like the combine. This is my story.


If you're reading this, then one of two things has happened.

1. Humanity has defeated the combine, earth now belongs to us again, and after we've had a few decades to sort out the planet, I decided to publish this written account in hopes of making some quick cash.

Or

2. I'm dead.

Obviously, the second is a much more realistic possibility, but we've got nothing if not for our vain hopes and dreams.

So anyway, I guess you're interested as to who I am. Well my name is March Brennan. March Brennan, I was born in March, and I guess my parents weren't too creative with names, but anyway, you can call me Brennan.

I was part of a top secret special operations unit. That was before all this mess with the Combine of course. There were four of us, plus our commanding officer, but we didn't see him too often.

it was possibly the sweetest job the army had to offer. All we had to do was sit in a bunker In the middle of a desert, waiting for something bad to happen, something REALLY bad. As our commanding officer put it, we were a sleeper cell, we would remain underground until the day came that an enemy invaded, then we would awaken, and strike from within their own lines. Our commanding officer never quite said what we were expecting, but he hinted that it had something to do with the nearby research facility, Black Mesa.

Of course he assured us that the chance of us ever being activated was next to zero, and so for three years we sat around in a desert bunker, playing video games and football in the desert. We got to eat and drink whatever we wanted, as long as we were fit enough to pass the fitness test at the end of each month. And best of all there were no commanding officers to be seen except for two hours on Mondays. Like I said, it was the sweetest job that the army had to offer.

But then, it happened. Some portal mishap, or equipment malfunction, or whatever it is that happens when scientists try to play god, they call it a 'resonance cascade', the soldiers who were sent in to clean up called it 'hell on earth'. We listened in on the radios, as our boys tried to hold their ground for almost 8 hours, but there were problems.

The marines reported aliens, honest to god aliens, attacking the facility, and not only that, but they were being hunted by some crazed physicist called Gordon Freeman, killed by the people they were trying to help, 8 hours later, they pulled out, and nuked the place. That SHOULD have been the end of it, but that Freeman guy, he did something, something which caused even more aliens to come through. But these aliens were different, the first aliens were just animals it turns out, they were sucked out of their habitats and panicked, as you would expect, but these second lot of aliens were different, they were the combine.

The combine were aggressive, they opened even more portals then before, around the entire world, thousands upon thousands of alien soldiers attacked the earth, while we listened in on our radio, within the first 2 hours, almost half of earths military forces had been destroyed. An hour later, the top military leaders of the world decided to pull back their forces to 3 staging areas around the globe, to try and take back the earth.

From what we heard, earth's coalition force would make their final stand in Australia, England and South America, but before they could even consider the logistics of moving that many troops over vast oceans, the combine launched their final assault, tens of thousands of flying monstrosities launched from a super portal that had somehow opened over Europe, in four hours time, these alien gun ships had destroyed over 80 of earths military strength, and so Earth had no choice but to surrender.

And so that's where my story really begins, we waited for four years in that god forsaken bunker, we waited until our stores ran dry, we were waiting for word from our commander, waiting for him to tell us it was time to attack, we knew he was dead, but the strange thing about humans is what they will put themselves through because of their foolish hopes, we waited four years, four years for an order we knew would never come. And then we made our own decision, we decided to strike back.


End file.
